1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the propulsion system of an aircraft. It utilizes the liquid fuel prevaporization and back burning induction jet oval thrust nozzle which fits on the exit nozzle of a conventional turbojet engine, enveloped with ram constriction air inlet plenum-engine pod, installed forward of aerodynamic generating channel, located forward/above the vacuum cell induction lift wing and below the recycling air inductor vanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tail pipes having round engine exit nozzles adapted to be affixed to the exit nozzle of conventional turbojet engines are known in the art.